1. Field of the Invention
Scissors or shears, particularly scissors of the pivoted cross-blade type having handles adapted for relief of carpal tunnel syndrome and muscular stress due to repetitive and fatiguing opening and closing of the scissors. The term "scissors" is applied generically to pivoted cross-blade instruments including cutting shears, tin snips, gardening shears, industrial tools, and medical, surgical and dental tools.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
______________________________________ CURUTCHET 3,407,816 CHARLES et al. 3,861,038 YGFORS 3,921,478 CEDERGREEN et al. 4,965,958 ______________________________________
Earlier patentees have attempted to eliminate scissors operator fatigue in the poultry, tailoring, quilting and like industries where scissors are the principal operator tool. One approach has been to apply to interpose a compression spring between the free ends of the scissors handles so as to urge the scissors closed. CHARLES U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,038 has attempted to contour the scissors handles to fit the human hand.
Applicants' improvement consists in contouring the scissors handles to immobilize the thumb and index fingers and to preserve the middle, ring and little finger for gripping, thus enabling the scissors to be activated by the squeezing action of the middle, ring and little fingers--as opposed to the conventional pinching action of the thumb towards the index finger.